


i'm not easy to love

by TheEnlightenment



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dongju is Such a Brat, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Rawoong?, Insecurity, Keonhee and Seoho are Best Friends, Keonhee is Such a Sweetheart, Kinda?, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Papa Youngjo, Poor Seoho, i made myself sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnlightenment/pseuds/TheEnlightenment
Summary: Seoho has been suffering alone. The others don't take it lightly.AKA: The group finally addresses Dongju's behavior towards Seoho.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	i'm not easy to love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with these two's dynamic, but sometimes I just wanna slap Dongju upside the head in videos.
> 
> HE TOLD SEOHO HE CAN'T SING WELL LIVE AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN EVER FORGIVE THAT. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Seoho doesn’t cry easily, and maybe that’s a lie. Maybe he cries over sad movies, and stray animals and that one time he dropped his ice cream right after he bought it - but that had been a flavor he _really_ liked and he had no time to get another one as the managers rushed them to the cars. Still, Seoho doesn’t cry easily when it comes to his own feelings for things. He just laughs everything off, maybe he gets a little quiet sometimes too - unable to keep up the cheerful facade. Those days the members know to give him some space, except sometimes Hwanwoong or Keonhee will stroke his hair and hug him tight enough for him to know everything will be okay. Sometimes things get too much for all of them, but they deal with it as it goes. Usually, they deal with it together but this is not something Seoho can go to anyone about. The clock reads eleven at night, the others still up and about the dorms, he can hear Hwanwoong and Youngjo giggling in another room over a game of Tekken that sounded like it was going poorly for Youngjo. He’s dimmed the light but left it on as he climbed under his covers with his basketball shorts and oversized t-shirt. He was hoping to get some early rest but there’s too much on his mind and he can feel his throat closing up with emotion. He covers his mouth as he feels the first tears fall, shutting his eyes tightly with brows furrowed. He doesn’t really hear someone open the door and come in, so when he feels the bed dip on the side and a hand on his hair peeking out from his little cocoon he’s startled and his wet eyes open widely.  
  
“What’s on your mind?” Keonhee’s sweet voice says quietly, stroking his hair and smiling softly at him. Seoho tries to smile, honest to god he tries to laugh, say he’s just overwhelmed with promotions but as soon as he opens his mouth a choked sound comes out and his shoulders sink in misery. The tears are ugly, his nose is running, he can’t wipe at his eyes enough and he hates that Keonhee is seeing this. “Hyung, what’s the matter?” Keonhee’s eyes are full of worry. He hasn’t seen Seoho cry like this for a very long time.  
  
“N- no. It’s nothing. I’m just -” Seoho gets out between sniffles as he continues to hang his head and cry into his hands. Keonhee pulls him into the side of his chest, his eyes getting the younger’s clothing wet and sticky. Seoho lets his sobs out, crying loudly. He can hear the door open again as Hwanwoong and Youngjo walk in, Seoho looks at them out of the corner of his eye where his face is hidden inside Keonhee’s chest. His face turns impossibly red, embarrassed and flushed from the tears.  
  
“What’s wrong with hyung?” Hwanwoong says as he walks over, Youngjo stays a little bit behind. Keonhee gives him a look that Seoho can’t read and he turns his face away from everyone again. “We heard him from the other room.” Hwanwoong bends down, trying to get a look at Seoho’s face who grumbles and buries deeper into Keonhee.  
  
“Woong, let’s give them some space. I don’t think he needs us right now.” Youngjo starts, turning to the door when Seoho speaks with a broken voice.  
  
“Dongju hates me, doesn’t he?” The room goes quiet. He knows. He already knows their youngest can’t stand his guts, that he hates that he’s in the same group as him. He knows that the others are burdened by it too, and sometimes he thinks he should really leave. He’s never said it but he feels like such a waste. He tries his hardest but Dongju still tells him his vocals aren’t that good live, or hits him and calls him a fool. Seoho is hurt by anything Dongju does, because deep down he really likes their youngest. He’s beautiful and he has that childish spirit that Seoho thought he could match with his energy, but just ended up annoying Dongju until he didn’t even want to see him anymore. He starts crying harder again at the thought of it, his heart hurting when he knows he has a not so little crush on the younger but isn’t even a little good enough. Dongju would be better off with someone like Geonhak anyway, who could handle him and play along with him the right way. The way that gets his beautiful laugh to come out, the way that Seoho seems to never be able. He hears Youngjo groan and looks up, afraid that he’s annoyed _everyone else_ too. He should really just leave, right? ONEUS would be better off without him. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better. I know I need to train more and I know I’m not that handsome but I try to keep my body nice to make up for it and I -” he’s rambling and just saying anything that comes to mind. He doesn’t want to leave, his dream is here and he loves his group. He can be better. He’ll work harder. He looks around the room, everyone looks shocked and he hears Keonhee gasp close to him.  
  
“Where are you getting these ideas, idiot!?” He hits Seoho lightly, brows furrowed. “You’re amazing at singing, you’re our main vocal and I _love_ your face.” Seoho thinks that Keonhee resembles an angry Pikachu. Seoho is about to open his mouth to explain why he’s really right and they don’t have to spare his feelings anymore, when Youngjo takes a deep breath, looks up at the ceiling and shouts.  
  
“ _Son Dongju, you get your ass in here right the fuck now._ ” They see the door open barely seconds later with a wide eyed Dongju peeking in, looking scared. Youngjo isn’t someone to reckon with, and for him to yell and swear like that at the youngest meant he was really disappointed and angry. “Come here.” Youngjo’s tone is the same as a parent to a child who’s done something really bad and Seoho almost sees Dongju come in with a tail between his legs, eyes cast down and a pout on his pretty lips. Seoho can’t look, he buries himself back under the blankets - not able to face the younger boy or the rest of his members, with Geonhak peeking his own head in shortly after Dongju. 

“Hyung, I -”  
  
“Be quiet,” Youngjo’s eyes are full of fire. Hwanwoong looks just as upset standing close by. Seoho watches the scene with confused eyes. Why is everyone so mad at Dongju and not at him? This is only going to make Dongju hate him more.  
  
“Guys, what are you doing?” Seoho whines. “This isn’t going to help me at all.”  
  
“You too,” Youngjo runs a hand across his face. Seoho closes his mouth, fidgeting with his hands until Keonhee rests his on top and gives him a small smile. “Seoho, why don’t you tell Dongju what you just said.” Everyone looks at Seoho, Keonhee gives his hand a squeeze. Seoho doesn’t understand what’s going on and he blushes as Dongju looks at him too. 

“What are they talking about, hyung?” Dongju looks at him, kindly, with worry. Seoho is sure he’s pretending. “I heard you, but I didn’t know you were crying. I was going to come check on you.”  
  
“You don’t have to act like this. I know it must make you really angry.” Seoho can’t look at Dongju, not his eyes or his lips or anything at all. He hangs his head and stares at the blanket he’s covered under like maybe it can make him disappear, his own invisibility cloak.

Dongju looks confused, glancing around the room to everyone glowering at him except for Geonhak who is lost and standing back to see what’s going on. He thinks he might have an idea anyway. “What? Why does everyone look like they want to kill me?”  
  
“Seoho,” Youngjo says firmly again. “Say what you just said to us, to Dongju.” 

“Hyung, we really don’t need to do that.” Seoho groans. “Just forget I said anything. We can all pretend this never happened right?” Seoho tries to laugh, but it sounds so very fake. Hwanwoong steps up to Youngjo, placing a hand on his wrist and whispering something into his ear that makes Youngjo seem to untense as he looks between the two. 

“Okay,” Youngjo says. “I’m taking everyone for ice cream.” Youngjo announces, Keonhee and Geonhak looking at him incredulously.  
  
“Wha-” Keonhee starts, standing to object.  
  
“But not you two,” Youngjo looks at Seoho and Dongju with a quirked brow. “You two will stay here and talk, and if you’re good I will bring you back your favorites.” Hwanwoong giggles next to Youngjo, and Keonhee is suddenly hit with the realization of the plan. 

“Alright, let’s go. I want coconut.” Keonhee says excitedly, running out the door. Geonhak follows after him with claims of chocolate. Youngjo gestures for Hwanwoong to go ahead first and when everyone is out of the room he pulls Dongju closer to him with a stern look. Seoho is shaking, afraid of the confrontation about to occur.

“We are going to talk outside for a second, and then you will come back in here and talk.” 

“I don’t know what I’ve done! Why is everyone so angry all of a sudden?” Dongju whines, glancing at Seoho who sinks back into the bed timidly with an ashamed look. Youngjo slaps the back of Dongju’s head lightly.  
  
“Of course you don’t know.” Youngjo says under his breath, dragging the youngest out the door. Seoho sits in the room by himself, trying to calm down. Maybe this talk will do him good. Maybe if they just say the truth, they can work around it and be less awkward, or maybe Dongju will hate him even more and Seoho will have to live with that. Minutes pass, Seoho grows more and more anxious and then he hears Youngjo yell that they’ll be back soon and the front door closes. He’s about to run up and lock the door before Dongju can even come in but he’s not fast enough and the youngest shuffles in with red eyes. Seoho feels protective immediately, how dare Youngjo make his Dongju cry? He stands in the middle of the room, tense and unsure of what to do when Dongju comes towards him quickly and Seoho honestly thinks he’s about to get hit or bitten or something that isn’t what happens. When Dongju reaches him, he puts his arms around Seoho so tightly that he has a hard time breathing for a second until he loosens them and Seoho can feel the other boy shaking against him. Seoho realizes that now Dongju is crying, and it breaks his heart.

“Hey, hey.” Seoho pats the youngest on the back, trying to laugh it off like always. “What are you crying at, brat?”  
  
“You’re so stupid, Seoho.” Dongju breathes out. Seoho flinches.  
  
“Y - yeah. I know.” Dongju flies back, looking Seoho directly into his eyes and making Seoho go out of his mind. The boy is really unfairly beautiful, his eyes piercing into his.  
  
“No, you don’t know anything.” Dongju wipes at his nose, somehow even making that look cute. “But that’s my fault too.” He sighs and wraps his arms around Seoho’s neck making his cheeks flare up and his mind go blank. “How could you ever listen to me? How could you think you’re not good at singing? How could you think that the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen is ugly?” Dongju uses his thumb to stroke Seoho’s cheek as he says the last part and Seoho thinks he must have actually fallen asleep. How could this happen otherwise? He watches as Dongju’s eyes fill again and his face scrunches up. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, hyung. I didn’t know you’d take all my stupid comments to heart. I didn’t know you’d think I _hate_ you when it’s so far from the truth. I just-” Seoho takes the time to reach his own hands up and wipe the tears from Dongju’s eyes. Dongju’s breath catches and both of their eyes meet for only a second before they’re both looking at the other’s lips and Seoho decides to be brave since it’s only a dream, taking the younger’s face in his hands gently and leaning forward - catching his lips, and sighing into the feeling of Dongju’s pretty, soft and heavenly lips against his. Dongju’s eyes are wide open for only a moment before he starts to kiss back, reaching his hands into Seoho’s hair and laughing into the kiss. Seoho thinks that this nightmare turned into such a pleasant dream, hopes he never wakes up and goes back to Dongju hating- “Do you understand me, hyung?” Dongju whispers against Seoho’s lips who is still in a state of bliss with his eyes closed.  
  
“Hmm?” Seoho stays stupidly, the biggest smile on his face.  
  
“I don’t hate you. I _like_ you. I just don’t know how to show it so I tease you.” Seoho’s eyes snap open, looking at Dongju. This isn’t a dream, he realizes. Everything is too vivid, too solid. He can feel his heart beat going at the speed of light. This isn’t a dream and he just heard Dongju say that he doesn’t hate him, even likes him. This isn’t a dream and Seoho just kissed Dongju. He’s mortified, until he realizes that Dongju just kissed him back. “I didn’t know how hurt you were, hyung. How can I ever make it up to you? I’ll spend forever telling you how pretty you are, how good your voice is, how sometimes I play your parts on repeat in our songs to fall asleep.”  
  
“Did you just say you like me?” Seoho breathes, his brain slowly catching up with him.

“Ya! Did you even -” Dongju is about to turn into his usual spiky self when he bites his lip and filters himself. “Yes.” He almost squeaks out. “Don’t - don’t get used to it.” He adds, because he just doesn’t know how to let himself be vulnerable. He never learned. Seoho laughs. It’s not like everything is okay now that he has a confession and a kiss. Dongju has been awful to him, and Seoho’s mind is still suffering from the insecurities all the constant ‘teasing’ have given him but his mind is also just a mess of Pepe memes and the words _I like you_ in Dongju’s voice on replay right now and he can forget about the other things for just a moment before he really digs into the younger for all he’s done.  
  
“I like you so fucking much,” Seoho admits and kisses Dongju again, leaning his body weight into the other making them lean slightly backwards before Dongju leans the opposite way to balance and kiss back harsher. “Do get used to hearing that.” Seoho gives him his best smile, the ones he reserves for To Moons on a really good day, or maybe a new one meant just for him. He watches his eyes go glossy and a small smile spread on his face too. “One more time.” Dongju scoffs, tries to push Seoho away but Seoho is stronger and pulls his arms and body in closer, resting their foreheads against each other with a grin. “You owe me, brat.”  
  
“You can’t call me that!” Dongju complains.  
  
“Brat.” Seoho plants a peck on his lips.  
  
“Stoooop.” Dongju whines but smiles at the older.  
  
“Come on, just one more.” Seoho whispers.  
  
“I like you.” Dongju whispers back, cheeks such a pretty red that Seoho wants to bottle and paint all over the world. He leans in to kiss him again when the door opens suddenly and they both jump back, looking guilty and red. Youngjo and Hwanwoong look at them with smirks on their faces.  
  
“Right, so glad it all worked out but we’re having a group meeting in the morning to address this. You’re not off the hook, Dongju.” Youngjo shakes his finger at him like an old man. Dongju sighs. Seoho laughs, in a much better mood.  
  
“He’s been whining to me about how he’s afraid you won’t like him because he keeps messing up his flirting for weeks.” Geonhak says as he walks past the room, on his way to his own for the night. Xion splutters.  
  
“I thought you said you had no idea.” Seoho grins.  
  
“I - I was going to talk to you about it.” Dongju crosses his arms, averting his gaze. 

“Well now we all get to talk about it,” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. “Everyone to bed. We have practice in the morning.” He walks out heading to his own room. Keonhee leans back against the far wall, the only one still finishing his ice cream and gives Seoho a smile who returns it this time.  
  
“Dongju doesn’t deserve you but I guess y’all are cute or whateva.” Keonhee laughs as he also leaves and Youngjo is once again the only one left with the two. He stands there awkwardly, the other boys not daring to say a word.  
  
“I know you’re going to sleep in the same room tonight.” Youngjo starts, the younger turning a darker red at the implication and starting to deny it when he’s cut off again. “Just keep it down, eh? Woong is a light sleeper.” He winks at them and closes the door behind him. Seoho is still smiling like an idiot when he looks at Dongju who is increasingly turning redder all over his body, his neck showing it all.  
  
“So-”  
  
“Shut _up ._ ”  
  
“Who do you like again?”

So it continues, and if Seoho is honest with himself he likes this side of Dongju as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Another disclaimer that just because they kiss and makeup doesn't mean Dongju is off the hook. Seoho is deeply troubled and needs help. 
> 
> I love comments, please feel free to leave one!


End file.
